


Being Passionate Is The Shit

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Facials, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Twincest, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sex in the studio? That's a terrible idea. <br/>Actually, it's a grand idea.<br/>Tom gets what he wants, and it turns out. . .Bill really DOES like being punished;)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Passionate Is The Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written with great anticipation for a new TH album in 2014. Fingers crossed!

“I think we need to re-record this segment. . .What do you think?” Bill asked of Tom as he reclined the computer chair to the maximum and curled his legs underneath himself for a long stretch.   
Tom shrugged. He balanced his chin on his knuckles, watching with little interest in the music as Bill sorted through hours of his own voice. Tom could never understand how Bill could stand hearing recordings of himself, but apparently these extra trips to the studio, when it was just the two of them, were completely necessary.   
Bill sighed and sank back against the chair, “I don't know. Maybe my ears are getting tired and I'm hearing things that aren't there.”   
“We have been here for. . .” Tom checked his watch, “two hours.”   
Bill cranked his neck from one side to the other, eliciting a loud series of popping noises.   
“My back hurts.” He complained.   
Tom put his hands up, “Then let's go home.”   
Bill groaned and shook his head, “One more track.”   
“Come on, Bill. We've listened to the whole album about three or four times.” Tom said, more firmly, “Give yourself a break.”   
Tom was always concerned about Bill's health, whether he was getting enough rest, enough to eat, because Bill tended to run himself ragged when it came down to crunch time for a new album to be released, but today's frustration was hardly borne out of brotherly love. Bill had been so focused on the new album lately that he wasn't paying attention to other needs – the kind more related to the bedroom than the kitchen table. Tom was stressed about the new music too, but he was very aware of what he had been missing for the past few weeks.   
Bill turned back to the computer, “One more track and we're done for the day.”   
Tom sighed loudly. He had been trying to conceal his disappointment for weeks now, as Bill turned him down one time after the next, but his patience only stretched so far.   
Bill turned a disapproving gaze on his simmering older brother, “Tom, no negativity in the studio, please.”   
Tom rolled his eyes, “The album is great, Bill. It's not going to be tainted by me having a bad attitude.”   
Bill arched an eyebrow, “Are you?”   
“Am I what?”   
“Having a bad attitude?”   
Tom glared at his twin, “Possibly.”   
Though Tom hadn't intended to fully draw Bill's attention by having a fight, it had certainly worked. Bill actually closed the lid of the laptop and turned to face him.   
“Why?”   
“Why do you think?”   
Bill crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side, “Please, Tom, don't be difficult.”   
“We've been doing this for weeks.” Tom motioned about the studio, “Don't you think we deserve some. . .'us' time?”   
Bill's icy glare melted and he dropped his defensive stance, “So. . .this is about sex?”   
Tom grumbled and shifted around in his chair. He didn't like being so directly called out; it made him sound a bitchy, hard-to-please woman.   
Bill's lips formed an amused grin, “You want to rush me out of here so we can go home and have sex.”   
Tom cast him a glare that was quite undermined by the blush crawling up his cheeks.   
“Hmf.” Bill shrugged, suppressing burgeoning merriment at Tom's discomfort. He turned back to the computer and lifted the lid, “Unfortunately, I still have one more track to listen to.”   
“Fuck it, Bill.” Tom burst out, rising from his chair, “Don't fucking do that to me!”  
“What?” Bill made innocent eyes at him, “I never suggested we were going home. You suggested that.”   
“You are unbelievable, you know that?” Tom demanded, crossing the floor to Bill's chair in a few quick strides.   
Bill blinked his long, dark lashes demurely, “And?”   
Tom seized Bill by the back of the shirt and dragged him out of the chair. Bill stumbled over the cords that criss-crossed the floor, but Tom hauled him upright. Bill began to squirm as Tom trapped against the counter, his butt nearly riding up the switches and knobs of the soundboard. Their mouths clashed, Bill's biting and fighting, Tom's working to force Bill into compliance. He grabbed at Bill's ass, humping their crotches together. His need was swelling at exponential rates, his body thinking he was about to get some. For a moment, he almost forgot where they were at.   
Bill tore his mouth away from Tom's, breathing heavily, “Sex in the studio?” He demanded in disbelief, already shaking his head 'no', “That's a terrible idea.”   
Tom thought for a moment and then realized he really didn't want to wait the entire drive home from the studio to sate his ferocious need.   
“It's a grand idea.” He replied.   
“No, let me down this instant.” Bill insisted, diva-like.   
Tom reached up and tugged the baseball cap off of Bill's blond locks and threw it aside, “You asked for it, didn't you?”   
Bill's full lips began to pout and his cheeks colored instantly. Tom could already feeling his twin getting hard, proving Tom's theory correct.   
Tom kissed him again before Bill could gather enough indignation for further protesting. This time, Bill's lips melted to compliance in only a few moments, and his tongue arched forward hesitantly. Tom shuddered as the slick, velvet texture of Bill's tongue pressed up against his own. He could feel himself throbbing behind the loose fabric of his jeans. It was about his fifth boner since this morning when Bill had called him into the bathroom for his brother's opinion his newly shaven face. It wouldn't have been so terrible if Bill had been fully clothed, but he had been fresh from the shower, barely draped in a towel. That was when Tom had known they were having sex today. He didn't care how much work Bill needed to get done, or the responsibilities they had to fill for the producers. When Tom needed it, he needed it.   
Tom quickly began to grapple with Bill's t-shirt, suddenly insane with the need to feel bare skin underneath his palms. Bill lifted his arms and their mouths parted just long enough for his head to clear the material. Their lips latched on once more, devouring flesh in long, hungry licks and sucks. Tom's fingers stroked down Bill's back, down the curve of his spine and the minimal flare of his hips. He groaned up against Bill's mouth, his need even further fueled by the soft expanse of flesh under his fingertips. Bill responded, making a similar, needy sound that bordered on frantic. He pushed his hips into Tom's, grabbing onto the edge of the counter for leverage. Their erections ground together, hard and pulsing.   
Tom detached his mouth from Bill's and laid a number of messy kisses along Bill's neck and earlobe, “I need you. . .” He whispered, his voice coming out coarse and strangled, “Need your cock.”   
Bill moaned in delight. He threw his head back to accommodate Tom's lips against his throat and threw his arms around Tom's neck to gather him closer. Tom licked a broad swath across Bill's Adam's apple, then worked his way back down to hollow between Bill's protruding collar bones. He licked there and sucked at the ridge of bone, eager to taste any bit of flesh Bill laid out for him.   
When Tom lifted his head, Bill was looking at him with dark, ravenous eyes. Tom could tell that Bill was thinking something, wanting something, but the words hesitated on his pretty lips.   
“What is it?” Tom asked, stroking his thumb across Bill's lower lip, “What do you want?”   
Bill ducked his head as Tom crowded in closer, wedging him up against the counter. Tom nudged his fingers under Bill's chin and lifted Bill's eyes to meet his. Bill looked up at him through a thick fringe of dark lashes, “Want you mouth. . .” He murmured, biting at his lower lip.   
Tom smiled. It was his turn to be amused by Bill's squirming.   
Bill flushed darker, “Don't laugh at me. Just get down there.”   
“If you hadn't been a brat earlier, I wouldn't be laughing right now.” Tom reminded him, giving his nipple a good tweak.   
Bill lifted his chin and breathed through flared nostrils, “I'm hard for you, baby. . .Is that what you want to hear?”   
Tom grabbed Bill's belt buckle and tugged it open.   
“That's a good start.”   
Bill mumbled something rebellious under his breath as Tom peeled his skinny jeans down his body. His cock strained the spandex material of his boxers, so long and hard it was fighting to rise above the waistband. Tom paused for a second, pleased by Bill's achingly aroused state. He caressed the bulge of Bill's dick and dipped his fingers down to fondle the balls.   
Bill bit back a squeal of pleasure and desperately met Tom's eyes. He undulated his hips against Tom's hand, “I want you mouth on me, Tomi. . .I fucking wanna cum all over your face.”   
Tom's smile widened, “Now you want it. . .”   
“Shut up. . .” Bill hissed, “Shut up and suck me, Tom.”   
“Maybe if you said please. . .” Tom shrugged, toying with the waistband of Bill's boxers, just enough to let the head peek out, but not much more.   
“Fuck. . .” Bill breathed, his brows furling deeply.   
“You don't want to ask nicely?” Tom asked, his hand barely stroking Bill's throbbing crotch.   
Bill tilted his head back, breathing steadily through his nose to avoid going into complete throes of raging need, “Fuck no, Tom . . . I want you to get down there and suck me off.”   
Tom shrugged, “Fine.”   
And before Bill could protest, Tom spun him around and bent him off the counter. His hand clamped down on the back of Bill's neck, pinning him down before Bill could even consider fighting his way back upright. Tom grabbed a handful of Bill's boxers and ripped them off in one swift move. Bill howled as his cock snapped free of the material and swung back up against his stomach, hard as a fucking rock.   
“Jesus. . .” He growled, smacking his fists down on the counter, “Let me up, Tom!”   
“I don't think so.” Tom shook his head, “Your manners toward me have been rather lacking lately, and frankly, I don't like it. . .So I think you need an attitude adjustment.”   
“No!” Bill immediately protested, realizing what Tom intended to do, “No, not here. Please!”   
Tom grabbed one cheek of Bill's tiny ass and began to knead the flesh, “Here is perfect. Why not?”   
“This is. . .this is work.” Bill huffed, squirming against the counter.   
“Well, blowing your load all over my face isn't very professional either. . .” Tom shrugged, “And I like my idea better.”   
“Please. . .I'm sorry.” Bill whispered, repentantly, hoping a softer approach would sway Tom's decision.   
Tom grinned, “Now you are. . . We'll see if your attitude has improved any more after your ass if on fire.”   
Bill began to squirm harder, his eyes straining wildly over his shoulder as Tom unbuckled his belt. With a swift tug, the leather came from free of the loops, making a threatening cracking noise.   
“Shit. . .No. . .” Bill panted, bucking against Tom's hold on him.   
Tom pressed his forearm into Bill's back and pressed one of his legs between Bill's to keep him still while he folded the belt in half and gripped it by the joined ends.   
“I would tell you to just sit still and take it like a good boy, but I enjoy watching your tight little ass squirm.” Tom intoned.   
“Tom, pleeeease. . .” Bill whined, clawing at the counter.   
Tom shook his head, “Ask me in a minute, baby.”   
Then he let the belt fly. His eyes eagerly ate up the sight of the leather coming into contact with Bill's flawless skin, leaving a thick, red mark behind. Bill screeched and thrashed against the counter, giving Tom a thrill that couldn't be matched. His cock twitched hard, stirring with painful arousal.   
He brought the belt down again, and was rewarded Bill's fists pounding desperately against the counter. The marks on his ass were already bright red and swelling, but his ill-behaved little brother deserved a little more than two lashings. He quite deserved twenty for the all the teasing and denying he had been doing for the past couple of weeks.   
Tom lashed him again, this time not pausing through the next few strikes. The belt cracked loudly against Bill's skin, eliciting a sharp cry of pain and wild struggling.   
“Oh my God. . .please. . .” Bill cried, arching away from the sting of the belt and nearly crawling up onto the counter, “Fuck it, Tom. . .please it hurts so fucking bad!”   
Tom doled out another, so awash in pleasure at the sound of Bill's voice pathetically begging him that he simply did not want to stop.   
Bill slammed his fist into the counter, his voice growing shrill and frantic, “Please! I fucking said 'please'!”   
Tom paused, his heart pounding wildly. He had to stop, or he wasn't getting anything from Bill. As pleasant as beating Bill's skinny ass was, he really wanted to plow it with his cock too.   
Tom dropped the belt and dragged Bill up off the counter. Bill's eyes were round and damp, but his cheeks were bright with the color of desire and his cock was hard, angry red between his thighs.   
“Please. . .” He murmured, his eyes drifting between his hard dick and Tom's mouth, “Please, Tomi. . .I need it. . .”   
Tom hadn't required any convincing, but he liked to hear Bill's groaning it to him. He stripped his shirt off and sank to his knees in front of Bill. Bill's cock was right in line with his mouth, eagerly twitching as Tom's hot breath caressed the swollen flesh. Bill's fingers laced into Tom's hair, dragging his mouth forward. A low whine came from above and Tom glanced up to see Bill's face twisted in pleasure and agony. He dragged his parted lips across the head, picking up a bit of pre-cum and flicking his tongue out to taste the salty moisture. Bill shivered, his fingers clamping down tighter on Tom's hair.   
Tom breathed out across the inflamed skin and murmured, “You want me to suck it?”   
“Yes, yes. . .” Bill nodded, vehemently. He arched his hips forward, stabbing his cock at Tom's mouth. The hard knob of the head bumped up against the corner of Tom's mouth and slid along his cheek, into prickly stubble. Bill gasped and moaned, jutting his hips forward harder.   
Tom grabbed the shaft with a firm hand and directed it back to his lips, “Come here.”   
Bill bit at his lower and leaned hard against the counter as his cock slipped into the hot, wet embrace of Tom's mouth. Tom groaned against the hard skin, tasting arousal and delicious flesh. He sucked in and out in a quick rhythm, sensing Bill's needy to cum, and very aware of his own desire to get into Bill's ass as quickly as possible.   
“Fuck. . .” Bill swore softly, pulling Tom's hair out by the roots in his ecstasy, “I'm so hard for you. . .” He groaned, “That fucking beating. . .”   
Tom sucked off with a loud, wet noise, “You like to be punished?”   
Bill groaned, pushing his cock past Tom's lips once more, “Oh, yeah, baby. I love it when you punish me.”   
Tom moaned against Bill's cock and grabbed onto Bill's thighs, dragging him closer. Bill lifted his legs and planted his feet on Tom's shoulders, spreading his thighs out wide. He undulated harder, pushing his cock deep into Tom's mouth. Tom slid his hands to the underside of Bill's thighs, squeezing and caressing. He felt Bill's dick swell in his mouth and reached down to cradle the balls. They were tight and heavy, aching to be relieved of the pressure quickly building. Tom massaged them softly and probed farther back for the perineum. Bill squealed in pleasure, his butt rising up off the counter and bearing his weight down on Tom's shoulders.   
Tom drew his mouth back, “You ready, baby?”   
Bill nodded, whimpering softly, “I'm gonna. . Gonna cum. . .”   
Tom moved his hand back up to the shaft and gave it a few, firm tugs before guiding the head in lazy circles against his cheeks and mouth, “Right here, baby.”   
“Fuck, I. . .” Bill panted, gazing down the pre-cum already starting to ooze onto Tom's cheek.   
Tom began to jack Bill's cock again, quickly working it to orgasm. Bill gasped, his grip going white-knuckled around the edge of the counter as the orgasm tore through him. His feet wobbled against Tom's shoulders, his whole body shaking and spasming. He came hard, his body going through a series of breath-taking convulsions before he finally ejaculated. His cum streamed in hot, white ribbons across Tom's cheeks and lips and poured down his long, beautiful neck. Bill looked down to watch it, his mouth falling open in awe and pleasure as he drenched Tom's face with cum.   
Tom caught him as he slid down from the counter, weak from climax. Their lips met and Tom could feel the cum swirling between their probing tongues, hot and sticky. He could've made out with Bill like this forever, but there was a throbbing, aching problem between his legs that said otherwise. He pulled his lips away and murmured, “I'm gonna get the lube.”   
Bill nodded and crawled off of Tom's lap, just as eager for intercourse as Tom. Tom rose to his feet and crossed the studio to where one of Bill's hefty fashion bags was sitting on a chair. He patted down the pockets and quickly located the bulge where a little bottle of lube was stashed. He also found a silk handkerchief with which to wipe his face. He would probably be hearing about using one of Bill's things for a kleenex later on.   
Tom sauntered back to where he had left Bill and motioned for his brother to move, “Get on your hands and knees.”   
Bill expression was flushed and lustful as he crawled to his knees and presented himself to Tom. Tom sank to his knees behind Bill, admiring the work his belt had done on the tender skin. He placed a soft hand on one butt cheek and Bill whimpered.   
“I'll get you some pain reliever when we get home.” Tom said, stroking his thumb across an especially defined welt.   
Bill grunted, wincing, “Fine. Just get in me.”   
Tom smiled and popped the lube open. He spread the liquid across his hard cock, groaning quietly as the simple touch sent pleasure sparking across his nerve-endings. He tipped the bottle at the top of the cleft of Bill's ass and let the lube trickle down to his balls. Bill made a sound of impatience and wiggled his butt back, eager for Tom to begin. Tom pressed his fingers into Bill's ass, penetrating him immediately. Tom groaned, pleased, when he found little resistance. Bill's body opened up beneath his fingers, hungrily gaping for Tom's cock. Tom pumped in three fingers, and swore under his breath as the muscles gave a needy quiver.   
“Tom, please. . .” Bill moaned.   
Bill inched his knees farther apart and arched his butt up against Tom's hand. Peering over his shoulder, he gave Tom his best, pleading look.   
Tom groaned and pulled his fingers out. Grabbing Bill's ass, he spread the cheeks apart, shuddering when he laid eyes on Bill's flushed, gleaming hole. Without further delay, he pushed his cock up against the entrance and thrust his way inside. Bill cried out weakly, his nails dragging across the carpet. Tom grabbed onto Bill's hips and seated his cock fully inside the hot, wet depths. Bill closed back around him, tight, sucking.   
“Oh my god. . .” Tom groaned, delivering another tip to base fuck, “So fucking tight. . .”   
“Do me hard. . .” Bill begged, grinding his ass back against Tom, “So hard. . .”   
Tom established a quick, hard rhythm, enough to suit them both. He rolled his hips in tight and fast, slamming his cock in to the hilt each time. Being inside Bill was like slipping into a hot tub, with the jets on full, vibrating him. He wanted to stay in there forever, but he knew he could never last that long.   
Tom reached up to grab Bill's hair, pulling his head up. Leaning forward, over Bill's arched ass, he whispered, “Is that hard enough?”   
“Yes!” Bill cried, his face twisting in pleasure as Tom came into him brutally.   
“You want it harder?” Tom demanded.   
Bill screeched hoarsely in pleasure, “Oh, yes, Tomi!”   
“You like to be punished?” Tom panted, slamming his cock into Bill so hard that Bill's body lurched forward, “You like it?”   
“Yes, yes. . .” Bill cried, clawing at the carpet and squirming to both escape and accept the harsh fucking.   
“I can punish you. . .” Tom continued, his voice rough and gravelly with need, “I can punish this pretty ass so good.”   
“Show me. . .” Bill mewled, arching and quivering beneath Tom's relentless cock.  
Tom kept his fingers locked around Bill's hair, the other clasped over Bill's tattooed hip while his hips worked like a piston into the tight, clenching heat. He could feel the pleasure starting to swarm like butterflies low in his stomach, building with need he had been suppressing for days. First the lashing, then the blowjob, now Bill was begging to be fucked senseless. . .he could hardly handle it. He needed it so badly, he just couldn't wait any longer.   
He fucked into Bill's ass as hard as he could only a few more times before the orgasm exploded inside him. A high-pitched whimper of pleasure spilled from his lips as the throbbing in his groin blurred into spasms, and his whole body clamped down in pleasure. It crashed through him like fast-moving ripples, spreading out and out, consuming all of him. His world condensed to that indescribable feeling of pleasure, the sensation of Bill's ass clenching around him, the reckless feeling of abandon. Tom drank it in, finally gratified after long hours of waiting, until the violent orgasm declined.   
Tom pulled out and sank to the ground, breathless, his heart pounding out of control. Bill laid down beside him, groaning quietly. Tom caught his breath after a few moments and managed to pry his eyes open. He frowned as he noticed Bill's cock was still hard against his stomach.   
“You didn't cum?” He panted, wiping sweat from his brow.   
Bill smiled and shrugged, “Not with your dick cutting me in half. . . Finish it for me?”   
Tom laid a hand, still sweaty and shaking from the orgasm, on Bill's hard cock. The flesh convulsed with the light touch and Bill turned his hips towards Tom, moaning.   
“You're close, aren't you?” Tom murmured, pushing himself up onto his elbow to watch Bill's face.   
Bill's eyes slid open in that sleepy, sexy way that made Tom's insides clench with desire. He nodded weakly and reached up to grab onto Tom's arm, “Please. . .”   
Tom tightened his grasp, gathering speed and friction with each pump of his hand. The column of flesh was hard and hot to the touch, straining with the need to cum. Tom laid his other hand on Bill's head, sinking his fingers into the soft strands and stroking his thumb across Bill's forehead. Bill turned his face up against the caress, whimpering beautifully. Tom slid closer, aligning their thighs and squeezing at Bill's cock between their bodies. He glanced down to see white gathering at the tip of Bill's cock, a bit of cum slipping out before the floodgates were completely opened. Tom arched his thumb up to stroke at the head, gathering the pearly drops of arousal on his skin and rubbing it about. Bill arched up against him, his mouth stretching open in a quiet, strangled cry of pleasure. His hand tightened on Tom's arm, nails digging in.   
“Oh God, oh God. . .” He began to chant softly, his face twisting as the orgasm neared.   
“Come on, baby.” Tom encouraged, rubbing faster, “Cum for me.”   
“Ahhh!” Bill cried out, his body going stiff, “Oh God, Tomi. . .Tomi! Tomi!” His voice rose higher and higher until he was almost screaming his pleasure. His body loosed itself into wild spasms, his hips jerking hard against Tom's hand. Hot, sticky moisture spilled down Tom's knuckles and in between his fingers and spotted Bill's stomach with white, marking the end of another fulfilling orgasm.   
Bill lapsed against the carpet, breathing loudly. He threw a hand over his face, “I can't believe we just had sex in the studio. . .Jost would fucking kill us.”   
“What Jost doesn't know can't hurt him.” Tom reasoned with a careless shrug, “Besides, I had a good fucking time.”   
Bill lowered his arm, this time grinning, eyes twinkling, “Being passionate is the shit.”   
“Right.” Tom agreed, glancing up at the sign displayed above them, “Being passionate is the fucking shit.”   
Bill laughed and crawled up closer to Tom, “I had fun.” He admitted.   
“Let's do it again, then.” Tom suggested.   
“As long as you don't beat my ass your fucking belt again.” Bill stipulated with narrowed eyes.   
“Your agreeing means I won't have to.” Tom retorted.   
They dissolved into a pile of laughter, then kissing, and touching, and Tom knew he wouldn't have to worry about Bill being too focused on music again. In Tom's opinion, the rest of the day was theirs, and work was completely forgotten. 

The end


End file.
